


【枢英】梁上梦

by wing48



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 吸血鬼骑士 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wing48/pseuds/wing48
Summary: “可以把头抬起一些吗？我想看看你眼中的星光。”＃主枢英＃温馨向＃不黑优姬，如果想要副cp请回复我，因为我还没有想好。＃HE！！！（好吧，其实我就是觉得这个cp太冷，只能割腿肉来喂饱自己了(:з」∠)_





	1. Chapter 1

　　几日前庄园里的最后一支玫瑰已经谢了，不知你有没有收到花开那日时我对你的思念。

 

　 　——摘抄《枢的日记》

 

　　当枢合上放在膝上的书时，教室里依然没有除他以外的人，靠在椅背上，手指有规律的敲打着扶手。在这突兀的舒缓的敲打声中，枢才终于想起，今天是阖家团圆的日子，贵族们早就收拾了行李，回到家中撒野了。

 

　　真好。他想起之前蓝堂英笑的一脸开心的样子。

 

　　最起码他们还有家可以回去，哪怕蓝堂非常反感自己父亲喜欢一遍遍的嘱咐，但当枢同意各位回家的请求时，他看出来了，蓝堂在笑，很开心的那种。

 

　　家？

 

　　玖兰枢单手支着头，有些无聊的看着窗外升起的刺眼的太阳。

 

　　那对他来说太模糊也太抽象了，吸血鬼的寿命很长，万年的时间足够他忘却不少曾经在意的事情，挚友决绝的背影，父母相依的温存，优姬黯然的离去……

 

　　太久了，他都快不记得了。

 

　　周围新人的面孔换了一批又一批，追随自己的贵族们也纷纷离去，到头来，终于只剩自己一人。

 

　　“枢大人。”

 

　　啊，不是的，自己的身边还有一人，星炼。

 

　　“枢大人，钟声响起了。”星炼穿着一身考究的长裙——这其实是枢的恶趣味，他喜欢看一个人最美的样子，让他想起了从前也有一个人，喜欢窝在屋子里，只有打扮的光鲜亮丽，才肯出门。

 

　　但是他又想不起是谁这么爱打扮了。

 

　　淡然起身，将书本放在星炼伸出的手上，接过黑色的太阳伞，向着门外走去，“星炼，我要一个人待一会。”

 

　　学院像夜晚一样的安静着——至少现在是这样，正值夏天，而现在才不过五点。黑主学院之前经过一次大的翻修，原先夜间部与日间部共用的教室，已经全部属于夜间部，日间部的教室离夜间部的教室有些距离，却离夜之寮很近。还新添了一个大的树林和自习室，每次枢路过，都能看到自习室坐满了人，都是些活泼的、年轻的生命。但这种活着的感觉，他很久没有体会到了。

 

　　阳光已经泼洒了大半，枢撑起伞，继续在校园中散步，学校扩建后自己并未细看，今天有大把的时间，正好熟悉学院的环境。

 

　　不得不说，这一片新栽的树林建设的不错，高大的茂密的树冠将阳光遮住，却又略显吝啬的准许它穿过几缕，使的树林看起来不至于死气沉沉，枢靠在树干上，眯着眼睛，继续回想这一直困扰自己的问题。

 

　　他知道自己缺失了一段记忆，准确的来说，是他不愿意面对的。但所有人都是这样，越是遗忘的东西越想拼命的记起，而想起时，却又千方百计的去逃避、去遗忘。

 

　　自己找罪受。

 

　　枢闭着眼冥想了半天，还是丝毫想不起来自己到底忘记了什么重要的事，但现实的情况却不允许他继续想下去。

 

　　女生们已经往教室中赶了，自己如此显眼的站在这，怕是一会儿想走也走不了了。

 

　　他们太热情了，枢不觉得自己在经历了这么多后还能淡然的接收活泼的生命的气息。

 

　　收起伞，快步的向宿舍走去。他可以用能力直接回去，但已经有女生注意到他了。不能暴露自己的身份，这群弱小的人无法接收他们光鲜外表下肮脏的事实。

 

　　没有人迎接自己的归来，就如同他所渴求的从未长留。如此，习惯就好。

 

　　拉上自己房间的窗帘，卷起袖口，端起桌上的酒杯，就着喧闹的说话声，玖兰枢饮下了今日的第一口红酒。

 

　　他的酒量一向很好，但他已经被禁酒了。吸血鬼的确不会生病，但是却躲不过同类的暗算，医生同他说，他的身体越来越差了，过不了多久，只能靠沉睡来维持生命了，因为没人了解他中的是什么毒，也没人知道这件事发生在什么时候。枢知道，但忘记了。

 

　　当医生说禁酒时，自己只是无所谓的点点头。但下一秒，又端起酒杯自然的抿了一口。他不眷恋于这个世间，他活的太长了。

 

　　可是到头来自己还是被禁酒了，琉佳和架院联合没收了他的酒瓶，美其名曰替自己保管。

 

　　都怪自己平时脾气太好了，把他们宠坏了。枢如是的想着。

 

　　喝完了最后一口，枢将杯子碾碎，他可不想听琉佳与架院的碎碎念，头都大了，而且说的非常有道理，自己理亏，不想反驳。

 

　　枢侧卧在贵妃椅上，盯着天花板，其实已经不知神游到了何处，他想起了很多事，或许是酒精作用，让他陷入无意义的自己脑补中。

 

　　头开始昏沉，但枢知道这不是酒精作用。他知道这种感觉，这是沉睡的前兆，他深有体会。

 

　　在意识半迷离间，玖兰枢突然想起自己忘记了什么。

 

　　是他最忠心的下属——蓝堂英的死亡。

 

　　他也想起自己是何时中了这种要命的毒药。

 

　　是蓝堂英是时，黄沙从手中流过，自己才发现情种已深。

 

　　那时，自己被猎人与血族们围剿重伤，自己的妹妹不肯离去，她觉得一切都是误会，却被猎人们挟持威胁自己，而蓝堂英自请去救人，被猎人穿透了心脏，化为风沙飘到自己眼前。

 

　　他从不知道心脏还可以这么痛，像是碾碎了一般，所有的嘲笑与哀嚎一股脑的涌入他的耳间，压的他喘不过气，也忘了如何做出反应。沉默的低着头，脑子一片空白。

 

　　发生了什么？

 

　　枢，英死了。

 

　　死了？

 

　　枢，冷静些。

 

　　嗯。

 

　　临近沉睡，却好巧不巧的让自己想起这段往事。枢觉得有些好笑，这件事怪谁，怪自己那个优柔寡断的妹妹吗？

 

　　不，都不是。

 

　　怪自己没有早点承认内心，怪最后，自己还让蓝堂觉得：他是比不上优姬的，因为玖兰枢可以用自己的死去换优姬的活。

 

　　英死的时候，一定很疼。枢记得，他最怕疼了，一点小伤也要缠着架院嚷嚷，直到架院忍不住拍了他一巴掌才消停。

 

　　一切都结束了。

 

　　今天的阳光太刺眼了，让他想起蓝堂耀眼的金发，阳光透过窗户照在他身上，竟然有一丝温暖的触感。

 

　　但是，他清楚的记得，他把窗帘拉上了。

 

　　猛然坐起，发现依然是在自己的房间，但他知道，一切都不对，他的房间的一些物件多年前大扫除时扔掉了，而现在，那个毫无美感的摆件自然摆在自己的书桌上，是蓝堂英送的笑脸不倒翁。

 

　　“枢大人，我可以进来吗？”

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　蓝堂英觉得今天的枢大人看向自己的目光太过奇怪，趁着枢大人换衣服的空档，是的，今天枢大人换衣服竟然没让自己出去等着。他掏出镜子，看了看自己的造型。

 

　　发型，完美。

 

　　皮肤，完美。

 

　　着装，完美。

 

　　再摆出一个招牌笑脸，完美。

 

　　正当蓝堂英觉得自己帅气的不行，却看到玖兰枢靠在门边，看着自己。手忙脚乱收起镜子，替枢大人开门。

 

　　“蓝堂，我做了一个梦。”

 

　　蓝堂英一愣，这是什么情况，是自己在做梦吧？

 

　　但他还是忍住了吐槽的念头，有些严肃的说了句，“枢大人，可以冒昧的问一下，是什么梦吗？”

 

　　“一切结束了。梦醒了，然后，你，还在这。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　不知道这里为什么天天下雨，或许因为你的离去，让世界失去的色彩。

 

　　——摘抄《枢的日记》

 

　　枢只是打量了眼前的场景，不同于记忆的紊乱，这里真实的让人惊叹，眼前的一切陌生而疏离，至此，无法再欺骗自己——这里是真实的，一切悲剧的原点，而他，第一次体会到了上帝的眷顾。

 

　　似是有点不太喜欢这般吵闹，枢微微的皱眉，一旁的贵族会意的替他挡开兴奋的女生。

 

　　太熟悉了。

 

　　枢想。

 

　　吵闹不停的女生，拥簇着他的同类，总是一脸不爽的锥生，偷偷望向自己的优姬，还有——走在队伍的前面，永远闪耀的英。

 

　　而那，将会是他的英。

 

　　“早上好啊，可爱的女生们，昨晚有梦到我吗？”蓝堂活泼的向周围已经冒气粉红泡泡的女生打招呼，青春靓丽的偶像形象让他一度成为人群中的焦点，女生们也报之以热情的回应，整齐划一的叫喊声震的玖兰枢回过神，不着痕迹的收回了一直盯着英的目光。

 

　　果然啊，蓝堂太受欢迎了，几乎每次都能成功的激起女生的热情。

 

　　不自觉的抿了抿嘴，枢摸了摸手背，这种回归的感觉不算太差，而自己真的没有因为英太受欢迎而感到不满。

 

　　大概？

 

　　从胡思乱想中回神，才发现自己已经经过了优姬，而优姬默默地站在自己身后，有些委屈的注视着他的背影——毕竟自己以往都会在经过时同她打招呼，顺便揉揉她柔顺的头发。

 

　　但他已经不是从前的玖兰枢了，而优姬，也不再是他漫长的，荒凉的生命中唯一的救赎。

 

　　周围的喧嚣似乎归于平静，玖兰枢只是一副若有所思的神态注视着优姬，身边的贵族不知该作何反应，虽然心中对这个风纪委员有诸多不满，但还是本分的站在原位，等待着纯血大人。

 

　　眼前的优姬似乎变幻了模样，将故人蒙尘的身影映射在她的身上——那是树里一贯的姿态，整个人从内而发的温柔气质，对他招招手，再紧紧的搂在怀里。

 

　　“我的枢，你会一直是优姬的哥哥，对吗？”

 

　　这是一个残忍且自私的陷阱，生生的成了束缚他的华美牢笼，让他在千百年间默默地站在精美的落地窗前，看着太阳起起落落，生命跌宕起伏，却与自己再无半分关联。

 

　　但，树里，我这一辈子，也只能是优姬的哥哥。

 

　　因为我没有那么多时间，去忏悔一件本不该发生的事。时间不能治愈伤痛，只会平添痛楚。

 

　　枢的目光同往日一样的温柔，叫人分不出真假，向优姬点了点头，算是打过了招呼，而后又领着众人走向教室。

 

　　天边橘黄的太阳最终落下，漫长的黑夜开始了。

 

　　蓝堂英现在的心情可谓是欢呼雀跃。他可是最讨厌这些元老院来的吸血鬼们絮絮叨叨的歌颂着血族的历史，还虚伪的用尽各种赞美之词来吹捧玖兰大人——题外话，他非常赞同这些人对枢大人的赞美之词，甚至觉得说的还不够好，枢大人的伟大是你们说的清的吗？但是他非常非常讨厌唠叨的人，像一个大苍蝇一般嗡嗡响。可是平时枢大人对这些老东西的态度是不温不火，老东西也是规规矩矩，让鬼挑不出半点毛病。每次上课，总是让他窝的一肚子火，只得用本子泄愤，连本子都给他划烂了一箱。蓝堂觉得，在这样下去，他估计要活活生闷气而死。

 

　　啧，这般窝囊的死法，传出去都让鬼笑话。

 

　　而今天，伟大的枢大人，对这些老不死的说：

 

　　“真抱歉，但我想，大家一定能安安静静的待着。”

 

　　附加一句，蓝堂英觉得此时的枢大人真是他惨淡人生中的一颗明星，明明已经对这些监视者忍耐已久，却还是礼貌谦逊，英觉得自己不仅要做笔记，还要努力学习和发扬枢大人这种伟大的精神。

 

　　想想就觉得任重而道远。

 

　　眼前的英还在脑中忘我的赞美枢，炙热的目光引起了玖兰枢的注意。当蓝堂以为自己的热情会换来收藏品时，玖兰枢只是抬头看了有些孩子气的英一眼，又继续捧着书阅读。

 

　　英有些泄气，为什么枢大人总是这么高冷，难道是？嗯？对了！一定就是这个——珍稀版巧克力棒。可惜今天份的巧克力棒被巧克力棒杀手，支葵和利磨抢走了，诺，包装还可怜兮兮的躺在垃圾桶里呢。

 

　　虽然老师已经被支走了，但蓝堂英觉得更加无聊了，最起码老师在的时候，还有人陪他一起鄙视这些监视者们口不对心的赞美，而现在：女生们聚在一起聊一些他永远无法插‖入的话题，还有一些安安静静在看书，而自己的小伙伴们，除了琉佳与枢大人，竟然都趴在桌子上睡觉。至于一条，呵，他早就抱着漫画书窝在一旁相亲相爱了，根本没空搭理自己。

 

　　他可不想和琉佳聊天，女人的思维自己永远跟不上，况且，他不想一会儿因为私自斗殴而被停课，他这个月已经被停课两次了，再来一次，他的父亲就得拎着他的后颈去谈谈人生和理想了。

 

　　他的目光投向了似乎睡的正香的晓，不过一会，他就打消了弄醒晓的念头——晓的起床气自己可是领教过的，他不想因此被暴怒的晓烧掉自己辛苦整理的发型。

 

　　出也出不去，只好四处望着发呆，偶尔在草稿纸上涂涂画画，思考几日前的一个研究。

 

　　就在这时，蓝堂看见晓挪了挪身体，瞬间被点燃了希望，目不转睛的观察着晓的下一步动作。

 

　　只见架院晓慢慢的抬起了头，整个人似乎有点迷糊，用手随便划拉了几下自己放纵不羁的发型，在英期盼的眼神中，又缓缓的趴在桌子上，再次进入梦乡。

 

　　什么嘛。

 

　　蓝堂在心中哀嚎一声，彻底的绝望了，半死不活的学着晓的样子，枕着胳膊，将额头抵在臂弯处。看来，自己只能同他们一样，把如此美好的夜晚浪费在睡觉这件事上了。

 

　　“蓝堂。”

 

　　到底还是没有睡着，只得趴着神游，思绪不知飘到何方时，低沉的声音唤了他的名字，蓝堂不加思索，将头从臂弯中抬起，没好气的说了一句：

 

　　“干嘛？”

 

　　他立马后悔了，因为他看清了站在他眼前的人，一丝不苟的着装，优雅的站姿，毫无表情的俊脸，深沉的有些阴暗的目光看的蓝堂打了个冷战。

 

　　完了完了，自己竟然对枢大人不敬，虽然枢大人心胸宽广，可是还有别人收拾自己啊。我会不会被琉佳吃掉？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊谁来拯救我啊！

 

　　看到蓝堂一脸生无可恋的表情，枢似乎有些满意的笑了笑，抽走了蓝堂垫在胳膊下的本子，随意的翻了翻，说道：

 

　　“蓝堂，陪我出去走走。”

 

　　此时的蓝堂心中只有一个念头。

 

　　果然啊，是要灭口吗？嗷，一条救我！


	3. Chapter 3

　　许久未见，不知你是否怀着与我一样的希冀，我破碎的梦织就了你所见的华锦。

 

　　——摘抄《枢的日记》

 

　　蓝堂坐在河边的长椅上，用能力结成扁平的冰块，然后扔到湖中。

 

　　金黄的头发顺贴的贴在头上，衣服上的纽扣扣的一丝不苟，乖巧的形象，靓丽的外表，拉出去，就能为黑主学院拍摄招生海报。

 

　　枢坐在一旁的长椅上看书，似乎是蓝堂英闹出的动静太大，枢侧目看了他一眼，神色不明，但看的英浑身不自在。英觉得自己没有那么不想见明天晚上的月亮，不着痕迹的挪到一旁，把自己无处可发的烦躁用冰宣泄到湖水中，一时间两人也没有什么话题可聊，显得尴尬无比。

 

　　至少蓝堂是这么觉得的。

 

　　但很快，这种尴尬的气氛就被打破了——星炼带来了远方的消息，枢大人嘱咐自己不允许攻击学生，便没了身影。蓝堂英恭敬的行礼，送走枢大人后，一个激灵，随意的扯了扯领子，理了理头发，一副风流的姿态，在校园里吹着口哨闲逛。

 

　　这可是难得的得意时间，尤其是在别人必须待在教室里但你却在外面浪时，蓝堂甚至想在教室的窗户前晃两圈，但枢大人临走前特意吩咐道：

 

　　“如果你不想被一条报复，蓝堂，别做出幼稚的事。”

 

　　蓝堂收起嘚瑟的心思，有些漫无目的的游荡着，黑主学院的宵禁一向严格，再加上枢大人的管制，晚上除非陪枢大人办公事，极少可以在校园里晃荡，蓝堂觉得自己是当之无愧的幸运A。

 

　　所以幸运A决定做一些有意义的事——训练。

 

　　黑主学院的后山是蓝堂最流连忘返的地方，这一次，他准备在安静的林子里训练自己的异能。

 

　　作为蓝堂家的天之骄子，控制冰对于蓝堂来说小菜一碟。只是最近不知为何，待在黑主学院久了，他的力量削弱的厉害，大概是太久没有吃过新鲜的血食。

 

　　新鲜的血食。

 

　　想到这个，蓝堂不免唏嘘。黑主学院禁止私藏血仆，也不允许对校内的人类下手，每天看着美食在眼前飘来飘去却无法下口，简直是一种折磨。

 

　　训练枯燥，但蓝堂善于从枯燥的事情中寻出乐子来。

 

　　先凝成一个一人高的冰块，立在十步开外，左手微微用劲，甩出一排冰锥，在冰块上留下深浅不一的痕迹。这还不够，蓝堂英想。

 

　　按理说，这一次的攻击应该能使冰块从中部裂开，再不济，划下的痕迹也可以留下深深的痕子。力量怎么又下降了？真的是血食不足的原因吗？

 

　　肯定不是，但当下，也只有这一个原因。蓝堂并未与他人说过自己能力的异常——黑主学院的学员成分混杂，未免隔墙有耳。血族的世界以实力为尊，如果自己冒冒失失的将异况说出，就算是蓝堂家护着，往后在校园里的日子也不好过。不是所有的弱小都能引来他人的同情，一味地示弱，只是一味地作践自己罢了。

 

　　还没等他想好怎么把这件事情圆过去，就有人从后面猛的拍他的肩膀，吓得蓝堂甩出冰锥，这次的异能足够给力，因为有几棵大树毁于他的手下。

 

　　来人是架院晓。

 

　　架院晓：“走吧。”

 

　　蓝堂整了整衣领，跟着表哥的脚步，向夜之寮走去。

 

　　天快亮了。

 

　　枢靠在贵妃椅上，手中捏着一封信件。姑且称为一封信，因为它的一半已经不见了，从缺口处的痕迹来看，应该是被人烧掉的。

 

　　信上的字断断续续，却能看出个大概来。

 

　　“近日”

 

　　“玖兰”

 

　　“蓝堂”

 

　　“关注”

 

　　“元老院”

“真诚的”

 

　　星炼站在一旁，像一尊雕塑。这封信是她从学院外面截下的，具体不知是从那位心思多的学员中流出。这不是什么大事，大家心知肚明，各个家族都有安插探子，偶尔的传信玖兰枢也不予理睬。但这封信的内容显然触及了枢大人的底线。

 

　　“枢大人，需要我抹杀泄露者吗？”

 

　　“不。”剩下的半封信也被烧毁，：“不，不用，留着他。”

 

　　这是放弃的意思了。

 

　　枢看着窗外，外面的天空已经大亮，人类们的生物钟驱使着他们开始一天的奔波，专属于人类的生气驱散了笼罩在学校上不详的乌云，这是开学季的第三天，夜之寮大部分的学生已经就位了。枢执起桌上的棋子，那是代表王后的。

 

　　这枚棋子的先前的位置并不突出，很容易让人忽略。眼下，枢修长的手在棋盘上起起落落，王后站在了棋盘的中间，整个走势有一种莫名的平衡，下一步，就是……

 

　　“枢大人？”

 

　　蓝堂得到允许后，推门而入。枢大人的房间处处显示着主人的尊贵，加上枢纯血的血统，这本该让蓝堂觉得压迫。但这儿并不像蓝堂所想，尤其当他看到枢大人的沙发上摆着他最喜欢的狗狗抱枕。

 

　　枢大人的爱好：第二十九，喜欢在房间里摆着狗狗抱枕。

 

　　这可是不可多得的情报，蓝堂默默的在心中记着，还不忘为自己进一步了解自己的偶像而流泪。

 

　　“蓝堂，你似乎很久没有狩猎level E了。可以解答我的疑惑吗？”

 

　　这……

 

　　果然应了那句不知道某某说的鬼话，怕什么来什么。

 

　　为什么不去狩猎。难道要说自己的力量流失，就算狩猎小小的levelE也会让自己处于危险之中吗？蓝堂骨子里的贵族尊严不允许他这样去说，但一时半会，在这样一个环境下，尤其是面对着玖兰枢大人探究的目光，蓝堂一时有些语塞，只好无辜的看着玖兰枢。

 

　　“我，最近，呃……”

 

　　玖兰枢不以为然的点了点头，放过了蓝堂英，末了，补充道：“那么这段时间的狩猎就不要去了，你有更大的用处，蓝堂。”

 

　　哦豁，这是什么？！

 

　　这是生命之光啊！

 

　　被纯血大人需要着！

 

　　美滋滋的蓝堂脚尖点地，轻快的转身，走路都带着风，如果周围有小小的天使，大概这一会已经围着蓝堂跳起舞了。看着心情明显变好的蓝堂，枢也只是眯着眼睛盯了一会，继续看星炼送来的文书。

 

　　“砰。”

 

　　门被关上的一瞬间，房间里的玻璃器皿突然一瞬间的炸裂，眼前的文书被烧的干干净净。

 

 

尊敬的麻远先生：

　　据我田颖家族的次子来报，纯血大人近来与蓝堂家的人多有联系。  
　 　您真挚的  
　　田颖谦


End file.
